harry's dream about hermione
by huntress
Summary: harry has a dream about hermione and sneaks into the girl's room (wearing the invisibility cloak) to see if she feals the same way
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry woke up in a cold sweat.  
Why was he having such feelings about Hermione? They were just friends, weren't they. He had to forget the dream and write his charms test with a clear head. He quickly showered, changed and headed towards the Grifindore lounge. There he met Ron and together they went over some of the material they were supposed to know for the big test.   
After a half hour Hermione joined them and the three went to get some breakfast. Harry tried to forget the way Hermione was in the dream. It was just a dream he kept reminding himself.   
"What the devils is wrong Harry" Hermione whispered while Ron was explained to them why they shouldn't even attend classes.  
"Um, nothing honey-I mean Hermione, I was just remembering a dream I had."  
"What of"  
"Nothing gotta go, bye!" Harry said as he rushed away from the table before he had even had a bite to eat.  
"What's his problem?" asked Ron once Harry left."  
"I don't know, he must have had a bad dream. It really seemed to disturb him. I hope Voldermort didn't have anything to do with it."  
"Ah, he'll be fine, he's tough." Exclaimed Ron while scarfing down the last sausage on his plate and continuing with the giant conspiracy behind the reasons for children going to school.  
I have to stop this stupidity, Harry said to himself. This is foolish. There is nothing between Hermione and me.  
After the last period of the day, Harry couldn't get Hermione out of his mind. He had no idea what girls spoke about all night, but if there were any feelings that Hermione had about Harry he had to know!  
That night, Ron went to bed early and Harry slipped on the invisibility cloak and sneaked into the girls' dorm. It was real nice in there. The colors were more feminine, but other that that it was an exact duplicate. The 5 girls were on one bed discussing their days. Harry sat cozily on the floor against the wall, out of the way and listened.   
After what seemed like an eternity, the topic of conversation Harry was hoping for came up.  
"So, any new crushes?" asked somebody  
Harry heard no answer and was afraid he had come all this way for nothing, when suddenly, the same voice said:  
"Alright then, we'll just go over the old ones. Hermione what's up with you and-"  
Just at that moment one of the Prefects came and told everyone it was lights out.  
Obediently, they all separated into their own bed and nothing was said.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry obviously disappointed started going to his room after the prefect left, when he heard footsteps running after him. It was one of the girls from the room he just left. He tried to move to the side, but it was too late, the person had already knocked into him. It was horrible!!! Harry fell with this poor girl on top of him. There was no mistaking that for a trip, the girl knew she hit something invisible.   
"Ahhhh!" she screamed in utter horror, "ghost"  
Harry got up and ran faster than ever in his life.  
He reached his bed his heart pounding. After about a good ten minutes, he slipped of his cloak and fell right asleep.  
The next morning while heading down to eat he expected a lot of commotion but there was nothing about the "ghost" last night. Relieved yet curious took a seat next to Ron, scanning the room for Hermione, and not finding her he asked:  
"Where's Hermione?"  
"Beats me, did you hear about last night?"  
Finally, thought Harry, something about last night!  
"What" he asked surprised  
"Somebody in Hermione's room had a dream that she saw a gost, how funny is that?"  
"Pretty funny" said Harry still looking for Hermione  
"Who are you looking for, Hermione will be down soon, relax, why do you want to see her so badly?"  
"No reason, gotta go, bye" said Harry as he rushed to the common room to look for her. On his way there somebody grabbed his arm. He was spun around with incredible might to face Hermione's angry face.  
"Why?" she yelled  
Not knowing what to say is took her aside and asked her, "What are you taking about Hermione?"  
"You know perfectly well what I'm taking about Harry Potter, why would you use the invisibility cloak for such a horrible thing"  
"What?" is all Harry could utter.  
"Everybody thinks she was sleepwalking but I believe her when she says she wasn't. It was you, not a ghost, you! With your stupid invisibility cloak. I know, don't you lie."?  
Before Harry could say anything she had vanished into the crowd. How did she know he wondered? Most of all, he wondered how he was going to get close enough to explain himself. If he was the one she liked; he blew all his chances away, good job Harry!  



End file.
